


A Happy Man's Bucket List

by mythicalinker



Series: The X-Rated Adventures of Stiles and Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Barebacking, College, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Derek was working as a porn star for PickupStraights.com but in all honesty, he was starting to be sick of it. He hated picking-up and fucking random guys who claimed to be straight but love to have a huge dick in their (supposedly) "virgin asses" but it was a good source of easy money so he cannot leave the stupid job.Everything was like a bland endless chore until they picked up a cute and irritating virgin college student that was surprisingly a big fan of their site. The kid looked barely legal and announced upfront that he was pansexual and wanted to fuck the hell out of Derek.





	A Happy Man's Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so surprised from the positive feedbacks that I received from "The Biggest Among Them All". Thank you very much guys!
> 
> So for the second installment of the series, I decided to create a story based from the videos that I watched in BaitBus.com. I know that the whole thing about picking up sexy guys was just a fantasy but it's still kind of hot, right?
> 
> PickupStraights is inspired by the game I used to play as a kid known as Pickup Sticks. Just saying lol
> 
> Alright, enjoy this one mates ;)
> 
> This baby (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for any mistake(s) that you saw in the story at the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading immediately. For short, read at your own risk.

DEREK sighed as he stared impassively at the window of the van where they were going to shoot his next porn movie. The dormitories and college students that passed before his eyes reminded him of his life disappointments because it reminded him of his younger self who ran away from home for the name of true love. Or so he thought.

Marrying his high school sweetheart Paige and leaving Beacon Hills behind perhaps was his worst decision on his entire life that was followed by another shitty choice that he preferred to call as "Kate Argent". She was the reason why his marriage ended shortly. She seduced and made him believed that she loved him but in the end, he found out that she was just after his family money. The good news was she didn't even get a single cent for him but the bad news? Paige left him.

Derek decided by then to be single and stayed away from women but then he met Theo. He was the tattoo artist who made him realized that he was bisexual. He was the creativity behind his precious tattoos and eventually the one who taught him the art that he eventually realized was his true calling. Even though Theo was a little asshole, he was still kind, sweet and caring so he fell in love madly at the younger man. 

They lived together for a year but Theo's ex-boyfriend came back and asked for a second chance. Derek was beyond devastated when his ex-boyfriend chose his first love over him but Theo was sincere when he apologized so forgiving him was easy enough.

Derek left the house in spite of Theo's insistence for him to stay since the tattoo artist knew that he didn't have any savings since he spent all his money for the tattoo shop's renovation that year. Theo also pointed out that it was okay to his current boyfriend for him to stay but he knew that he will be pathetic if he exactly did that. He also didn't accept the money that his ex-boyfriend offered to him and left the house after a tearful exchange of goodbyes.

Derek was totally broke and got nothing except for his Camaro, spare clothes and broken heart when he left Theo's cozy loft behind. He was lucky to cross paths with his high school best friend Boyd who asked him to stay with him and Erica. He agreed begrudgingly but promised the couple that he will work hard to show them that he will not be a burden to them but unfortunately, finding a job for the likes of him was a challenge. The tattoos that almost covered his entire body didn't help but luckily he found a tattoo shop that hired him but the payment was quite small so he worked as a gym trainer as well.

Derek worked almost tirelessly because he wanted to have his own tattoo shop but his efforts were proven to be not enough until he got a call from his crazy uncle that offered him to work in a company that he knew was known to produce porn films. He was doubting at first but when Peter told much he can earn, he decided to accept. Surprisingly, Boyd and Erica were working there as a driver and an actress respectively. Eventually, he found a friend on the cameraman who introduced himself as Isaac. 

Derek decided to take the job that has the highest pay and that was starring on the film because it was easy. The only thing that you needed to do was to pretend that you like whatever you were doing or were done to you. It was like a win-win situation until picking-up and fucking random guys who claimed to be straight but love to have a huge dick in their (supposedly) "virgin asses" became bland. Maybe because topping was starting to bore him but he will die first before he suggested that he wanted to try bottoming just for once. It didn't matter though since he already told Peter that this will be his last film besides he already had enough savings to rent a commercial space where he can build his shop.

"Stop here," Peter instructed as they stopped at the driveway of a fully furnished dormitory that looked like a frat house. "That one!"

Derek looked at the guy that Peter was pointing. He was obviously a jock because he had a muscular back and wore a red letterman jacket that had the name 'Whittemore' embroidered on it. He admitted that the guy had a nice ass that looked so plump on his point of view. When Whittemore turned around, he knew that Peter's eyes were twinkling in delight because the guy's face was as almost as good as his back. Whittemore can easily pass as a model with his defined jaw that looked like it can cut through a glass. 

"Nope. Don't even think about it Pete. He looked like your typical jock bigot that call gays as faggots and threw them in the garbage for fun," Erica uttered as she examined her perfectly manicured fingers. She glanced at the window and looked at Peter. "Yep, a damn jock bigot."

Peter ignored her and got out of the car. Derek watched his uncle on his way to Whittemore. The jock looked like he was not in the good mood but it became worse when Peter started to talk. He didn't know what his uncle said but it made the guy more angry. Whittemore showed Peter the dirty finger and went back inside the dorm. 

Erica and Isaac were laughing when an upset Peter went back inside of the car. "Just fucking say it," the director grumbled under his breath.

"I told ya," Erica said in a singsong way. 

Derek just shook his head in disbelief at the stupidity of the situation. He turned his face on the window when it started to rain. The trailer was designed to be soundproof so he cannot hear the comforting sound of the rain outside. He was staring at the water that cascading like waterfalls on the window when he saw the pale face of a ghost figure that appeared out of nowhere.

Derek yelped in surprise at the apparition. Peter and the rest of the crew turned their heads on the window where a pale and lanky figure kept on rapping at the window.

"Is that Slenderman?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"No. That's just a normal kid getting soaked in the rain," Boyd said.

"Isaac, start filming," Peter instructed as he quickly opened the door.

Derek looked at the soaking guy that alarmingly looked like a highschool student. The guy's hair was styled in a buzz cut that made him looked thinner. He had a fair skin that were covered with scattered moles. He wore a red hooded sweatshirt and loose pants. 

"It's raining cats and dogs out there guys. Thank you for letting me in," the guy said while giving them a sheepish smile. "Do you have any towel that I can use to dry my body or something?"

Peter handed their guest with their spare towel for the after scenes. He eyed the guy warily and tried to analyze him. The boyish twink can pass as someone who was between fifteen to twenty years old and in spite of his lanky form, he looked lean and kind of cute in an endearing way. 

"I'm Stiles by the way and... wow! This is actually smaller than what I thought," Stiles muttered under his breath as he eyed the camera and lighting equipments before him.

"What do you mean by that? Have you seen this wheels before?" Peter asked suspiciously. "This is a private vehicle you know."

"Fuck, did I get the wrong trailer? I thought this is PickupStraights!" Stiles exclaimed and looked around the room in embarrassment. It quickly turned to awe when his eyes met Derek's. "Holy fuck you're Miguel! I'm your number one fan. I watched all of your videos and jerked off atleast thrice on your scene with Kevin!" 

Derek just stared in disbelief at the blabbing teen who had his arms flailing on both sides as the younger man explained how he drooled on the sight of his tatoos. "Thanks I guess," he uttered almost awkwardly.

"...and seriously dude I love the way your ass bounced and clenched when you're fucking someone. Scott didn't like your butt because it's so hairy but that's what I like the most about you. Your perfect bum and your beautiful eyes too."

Derek just gawked at the guy who just talked about his body for almost straight two minutes. To be honest, he didn't how to react on the younger man's praise. He must be offended but he found himself smiling fondly at his fan. Usually, he hated it when strangers recognized him for his videos but the (kind of) innocent admiration from the guy made him shiver in a good way.

"You're oggling at the wrong goods kid. Miguel's ass is not on the table," Peter said while locking his eyes at Derek who avoided looking back at him.

"First off, don't call me kid. I have a name and that's Stiles. With an "I" next to "T" instead of "Y" and no that's not my real name. It is Polish so I rather not tell you about it besides we're shooting a porn movie so I think the protocol is for us to use aliases," Stiles explained.

"Wait for a sec. No one said that we are shooting a film," Peter quickly said.

"Then why the hell do you tell me to turn on the camera?" Isaac complained.

"Stiles is kind of cute so it's okay to make a video with him as long as he's legal, right?" Erica asked playfully then quickly gave Stiles a wink.

Stiles blushed and looked away because beautiful women tended to make him shy and nervous. "I'm already nineteen, taking up Bachelor of Science in Business Management in Stanford. Shit! Please edit the part where I mentioned my course and school."

"Stiles, can you tell us something more about yourself?" Peter asked again.

"I'm pansexual and unfortunately a virgin. Wait. Fuck, should I say I'm straight?" Stiles asked in mortification. Everyone laughed and giggled in his expense but he decided to ignore them and continued. "Sorry guys, I'm just a big fan of PickupStraights and it would really be my honor to fuck Miguel if given the chance."

"Stiles I don't know if you're joking but I'm sure that you know Miguel is an exclusive top."

"Said by who?" Stiles inquired irritably at Peter then faced Miguel. "Are you really an exclusive top or you're not just open to the possibility of taking something back there? 'Cause I'm sure that my fingers will make you change your mind."

Derek raised his eyebrow in challenge at Stiles who was wiggling his long and slim fingers like boneless tentacles before his face. "I thought you're a virgin?"

"Miguel, I have an ass and a sensitive prostate you know."

Derek was caught off guard when he suddenly imagined what just the younger man had said. He disregarded the thought that he just had and focused his eyes instead at Stiles's brown ones. There was fear in there but it was also filled with unnerving determination. Stiles perhaps was the change that he was asking for besides, it had been a long time since he had a real dick in his ass but unfortunately, before he even opened his mouth to tell his fan that he finally agreed on what the younger man wanted, Stiles started talking again.

"Come on Miguel! I'm really a virgin I swear. I am maybe pansexual but atleast I'm not a guy claiming to be straight but can be fucked with a monster cock with just using a little lube. Please give me a chance and I swear it will be worth it," Stiles pleaded using his own version of Scott's puppy eyes (that his friend called as Bambi eyes) in full force. 

"Miguel, if you're fine with this then we will continue the shoot. It's your call," Peter said in an even serious voice.

"Let's do it," Derek uttered in agreement. 

Stiles wanted to do a victory dance but stopped himself in time because it will surely make him weird and he didn't want Miguel to think bad of him.

"Alright Stiles. I know that you're aware on how this thing goes. You need to pretend that you're straight and we will offer you a chance to fuck Goldilocks. She will act as a bait and let you touch her boobs that I suppose is okay since you're pansexual and all. She will request to blindfold you and Miguel here will suck you off of course. You will act to be upset---"

"I know man. I've been an avid fan of your videos since I was a teenager so I know this stuff better than anyone else," Stiles stated confidently. "And did I mention that I have a handful of experiences in acting?"

 

∆∆∆

DEREK knew he should concentrate with his task on stretching his hole because he will be fucked later but he can't help himself but to watch his fan who kept on messing with his lines. He wanted to laugh because contrary to what Stiles was claiming, he had no talent in acting at all. Aside from the fact that the guy chose a stupid alias which is Carlito, the way he acted when the official shoot began was ridiculously awkward. The younger man sounded like a frat dude (which can be the truth for all he knew) with his conversation with Peter and Erica. Boyd and Isaac were obviously in the same boat because they kept on smiling and shaking their heads.

"So here's the thing Carlito. Goldie will give you a head but only on one condition," Peter paused for a few seconds for suspense. "She will blow you if you wear this."

Erica grinned mischievously as she took the blindfold from Peter's hand and dangled it before Stiles's face. "Just say yes and I will give you the best blowjob of your life."

Stiles trembled in arousal as Erica blindfolded him. The darkness and anticipation of getting his cock sucked was making his brain fuzzy. He almost yelped in surprise when a pair of hands started to unbuckle his pants. It was followed by the exciting sound of his zipper that was being undone. He almost came when a warm and rough hand (that he was sure belonged to Miguel) pulled out his dick from his boxers.

Derek licked his lips as he stared lustfully at the cock's leaking head. When he first touched it without even seeing its entirety, his first thought was that Stiles was thicker than most average but definitely thinner than him on that aspect. The length though he sure was a nine like his own and Theo's.

"How the hell can you keep that inside of your pants?" Peter asked in amazement. It was quite rare for them to pickup a well-endowed man.

"I can't wait to suck it! I wonder how much I can take inside of my mouth though," Erica said excitedly.

Stiles chuckled behind his blindfold. "I'm still not completely hard you know."

Derek failed to hide his surprise on what Stiles had said. With a shaking hand, he began to touch the younger man's dick that grew even longer and thicker on his every stroke until it stood there proudly like a formidable tower. It was unbelievable! He felt his throat dried up because how the hell can he fit that one foot long whang in his mouth without killing himself because of suffocation? Without any doubt, it was the biggest dick that he had ever seen on his entire life.

"Holy shit," Isaac cursed softly as he looked at Stiles's impressive member. He didn't know how someone can manage to fit it in any hole of his body without killing himself.

Erica was speechless for the first time. To be honest, she was not sure whether she will be thankful or jealous that the juicy meat before her was not hers to take.

Peter can't help the grin that formed on his lips. He was looking for the perfect opportunity to ask Derek to bottom but his nephew surprised him with the news of his resignation instead. It will be a huge loss for them since his nephew was their viewers' favorite but they didn't have a choice. Derek already talked to the big boss to terminate the contract but in exchange he will be not be paid on his last video and will not get any final/separation payment. 

Right now, Peter cannot believe his luck. Derek surprised him when he unexpectedly accepted Stiles's request to fuck him but regardless he was not complaining about Derek's decision. He knew this video will be a big hit on their site. "How long is that Carlito?"

"About thirteen inches I guess," Stiles said nonchalantly as if it was nothing but he was nervous inside because what if Miguel decided to back out?

Derek inhaled deeply then exhaled to calm his nerves. He was sure that he can do it. He never sucked a cock that huge before but he can still try or die trying atleast. He began to jerk off Stiles's cock once more until the precum slowly trickled down from its slit. He leaned down to lick the sticky substance that tasted a little sweet. He swirled his tongue around the bulbous mushroom head then finally took it in his mouth.

Stiles clawed at the hem of his shirt as Miguel moaned on his length. The warm and wet tightness felt like it was coaxing him to come. He never had a blowjob but he knew that sucking him off was a hard task to do. When Miguel finally able to take half of his dick, he was sure that he was near.

Derek inhaled through his nose as he began to bob his head and successfully swallowed a quarter of Stiles's dick. It was a challenge since the girth was kind of wide as well and his jaws were starting to be sore. Finally, he just decided to stroke the rest that he can't take. He was too absorbed in the act that it really caught him off guard when Stiles pushed his head away. He looked up at the younger man who now had his blindfold removed and was looking down at him with fear.

Stiles cursed softly because he almost came down in Miguel's throat. He looked at Miguel then at the camera and realized that he should say something and stop acting like a flabbergasted noob. "Damn it! What the hell's happening here? Why is that guy sucking me off?"

"Sorry man. It's not our intention to do that. Goldie just wanted to see you and Miguel in action," Peter quipped.

"I'm not gay and that's not the deal!" Stiles exclaimed on anger. He just wished that he was not overdoing it.

Erica smiled predatorily and sat next to Stiles. She lowered down her top to expose her perky breasts. She took one of the younger man's hand and guided it to her chest. "Come on now Carlito. I wanted to see the two of you doing it because it's hot. I want to see you fuck him so I will have an idea what will I get later."

"No, you're just messing with me! This is all just a fucking scam. I'm leaving," Stiles declared but Erica grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't leave Stiles. I promise you will have the chance to do me later," Erica promised.

"She's right and we will give you fifty dollars to treat her somewhere. Isn't that nice?" Peter offered.

"Fifty?" Stiles asked if he was considering the offer. "Make it three and you have a deal."

"Three hundred then. It's a deal," Peter said as he offered his hand that the younger man reluctantly accepted. "So Carlito, meet our guy Miguel. Miguel, Carlito."

The two just nodded at each other but their uncertain expressions didn't change a bit. Isaac adjusted the viewing angle of the camera to capture every moment especially when Derek stripped all of his clothes.

Stiles was glad that the camera was not directed at him because it will surely record the way he oggled at Miguel who looked like a fucking Greek god of tattoos. Both of the guy's arms were covered with tribal designs that looked like black dragons that extended on his entire chest and on the sides of his neck that was hidden a little with a shirt that he was wearing earlier. There were also wolves on the sides of his hairy torso that ended on his hips that made him looked like a badass biker. Stiles almost died of heart attack when Miguel removed his pants and exposed his genitals. He was trimmed down there that emphasized the size of his half-hard dick and swelling balls.

Derek acted a little scared because his character Miguel should be wary of Carlito after the incident earlier. He looked up at Stiles who quickly looked away as he began to suck his cock again.

"F-fuck," Stiles cursed when he looked down at a very naked Miguel especially when the guy started to bob his head faster. He was tempted to thrust his hips but he must pretend that he was not enjoying it because his character that he potrayed is straight.

"See Miguel's good, isn't he?" Erica whispered on Stiles's ear as she rubbed her tits on the guy's side.

Peter watched the scene as it unfolded before him. As Derek sucked Stiles harder, his nephew began to fuck his own hairy hole with his fingers that stretched the pinkish ring of muscles in an obscene way for the first time in front of the camera. He knew it was wrong to have dirty thoughts with his own blood but Derek had that effect on everyone. 

Stiles looked down at Miguel's naked back that was covered by the picture of a beautiful black wolf. On its forehead was a beautiful triskelion and as he looked further down, he was greeted by the view of those plump ass that Miguel was touching busily at the moment. 

Wait for a second. No! He was not just simply touching his ass! He was fucking himself with his own fingers! Stiles exclaimed. The lecherous image of Miguel while fingering himself helped to push Stiles closer to orgasm. "Stop Miguel or I will gonna come!"

Peter smiled a little at that. Stiles was really a virgin then. It was still quite impressive that he lasted until now. "That's fine Stiles. We're just gonna edit this part and put it in the end of the movie. Just come in De... I mean Miguel's mouth."

Derek hummed in Stiles's cock in agreement on what Peter had said. He sucked the cock harder this time, uncaring that his spit was all over the place especially on his face since he should looked dirty as possible for the final scene. He released the member from his mouth for a second and hit his lolled out tongue with its mushroom head while he was busy locking his eyes with Stiles. When the cock leaked more cream, he took it back again in his mouth and swallowed it down his throat.

Stiles thrusted his hips to fuck Miguel this time around uncaring if Peter will reprimand him for it. Miguel's and his intense eyes met as he finally came in his idol's throat but the older man released it in time so the rest of his jizz can hit the pornstar on his face. Stiles tiredly brushed his cock on the guy's stubbled jaw and lips that opened up to take him again.

"So how was it for your first time?" Peter asked in attempt to continue the scene while Stiles was still in his post-orgasmic state.

"It was good. I never thought that it was that fucking awesome to fuck and be sucked by a man," Stiles confessed honestly. "Thanks Miguel."

"No problem," Derek grinned happily and even gave Stiles a wink.

"So do you still want to try doing it with a guy again?" Peter asked again.

"Nope. That will be my first and last besides Goldie and I still need to go somewhere. Right baby?"

Erica just nodded enthusiastically and kissed Stiles on his cheek. "Don't forget your payment big guy."

"Alright there we go. Three hundred plus two hundred as a bonus because you gave us a good performance," Peter said as he handed the money to Stiles. 

"Thanks. Come on Goldie," Stiles said as the traiier stopped moving. He and Erica left the car. They waved at the camera before the door of the van closed on them.

"You did great Stiles," Erica praised.

"Err. Thanks I guess Goldie but we're still not done you know," Stiles answered shyly.

"I know you will be awesome and please call me Erica. I have a hunch that we will meet again," Erica said excitedly. "I'm also from Stanford you know."

Stiles laughed nervously. "That's great I---"

Before Stiles even continued to talk, the door opened and Peter appeared. "Hop in guys."

Stiles reluctantly followed Erica and was startled when he saw Miguel on his knees while he was fucking himself with a plug. He hesitantly sat on the spot near the older man who looked so sweaty probably in effort to stretch himself. "Mind if I help you out?"

Derek looked at Stiles who was busy looking at the floor perhaps out of embarrassment. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I mean I can help you to stretch your... to prepare you."

"Thanks. Here's the lube," Derek said as he handed an almost empty bottle of lube to Stiles.

Stiles accepted it with trembling hands. He was almost hyperventilating when he began to grease his fingers. He stared at the perfect pair of cheeks before him that was dusted with fine hair. Miguel's sphincter was snugly stretched around a pink toy that was nothing compare with his cock. He exhaled loudly as he pulled out the toy from the pornstar's ass. He cannot believe that he almost accomplished some of his bucket list in a single day. Miguel already sucked him and later he will have the chance to fuck him. All and all, he already had five remaining goals to reach and after that he was ready to die anytime (not that he was sick or anything).

Stiles stared at the circular ring of muscles that tried to tighten in something but grasped nothing. It looked so pinkish and delicious and he will be damned if he will not have a taste. He leaned down and tongued the hole that tightened instantly on the first contact.

Derek clawed at the carpet as the wet wiggling muscle began to invade his insides. He wanted to protest but found himself speechless. It further intensified when it was joined by bony and long fingers that reached places especially his prostate that were untouched for months. He was aware that he was making embarassing sounds but he cannot help the moans that escaped from his mouth. 

Stiles swiped his tongue on the expanse of his beloved idol's perineum for the last time. He was sure that Miguel was ready since he can already take four of his fingers and his tongue easily. Tossing Miguel's salad, checked. He already had four things remaining on his bucket list.

Peter watched his proud nephew smugly. He can't wait for the moment to see the guy writhing in pleasure when he had Stiles's dick in him. "Erica. Retouch their make-ups, they should look a little fresh and right after that, we will do the anal scene. Stiles just keep that red hoodie on. It will look good on the scene later. "

 

∆∆∆

"COME on Carlito. I just wanna see you pound Derek hard in the ass," Erica whispered at Stiles's ear while she touched his chest.

Stiles looked at Erica confusingly then at Miguel who still managed to look scary by glaring at Erica in spite of the fact that he still had a dick in his mouth.

"Again Erica. Dammit," Peter cursed. 

"Sorry," Erica said gleefully and without even a trace of being sorry at all. 

Stiles looked at Erica who just winked at him secretly then repeated the right line. She leaned even closer to him and whispered softer this time. "That's his real name."

Derek. It's a befitting name for someone so beautiful, Stiles thought. With a heavy heart, he gripped Derek's hair to stop him from sucking him. "Get your ass ready 'cause I'm going to fuck it until you forget your own name."

Usually, Derek found that line stupid but hearing it from Stiles sent shivers on his body. He quickly positioned on his knees with his ass in the air and his chest on the floor as the younger man positioned his dick on his entrance. He was scared to death if he can really take the whole thing since it was gigantic but he tried to calm himself.

Stiles cursed when he failed thrice to insert his cock inside of Derek. The hole's just too slippery and tight and he wandered if he really can do it.

"Just aim the center and pushed a little hard but not too fast," Derek instructed.

Stiles did what he was told. He released a sigh of relief when the head of his dick slowly went in. He was doing it in the slowest and gentlest way possible when the car shook so hard that caused him to accidentally shove the whole length of his manhood inside of Derek.

Derek grimaced in pain as his insides was forced to stretch unnaturally when the trailer perhaps hit a hump on the road. It was painful because it was really a while since his last anal sex but it also felt good since he never felt so full until that time. 

"Sorry guys. It's the fucking hump," Boyd grumbled apologetically. 

Stiles felt Derek's body trembled that he was sure was from pain so he attempted to pull out but the older man grabbed his hand. 

"Just give me a time to adjust."

Stiles just nodded dumbly and circled his hips to make Derek more comfortable. He leaned down to kiss the part of the tattoo that he can reach with his mouth and caressed his sides to further relaxed Derek.

Derek was trying to stop himself from purring as the younger man touched him lovingly as if they were lovers. It didn't help that Stiles's little movements caused his sweet spot to be hit by his large member effortlessly. With Theo, sex was more like a performance. The sweet moments took place after the wild fucking so Stiles showing him these gestures while doing it was giving him the feels and hopes that the two of them can have something more and that was what really scared him. He needed to protect himself because he didn't want to get his heart broken again. "Move. Fuck me like a real man Carlito."

Stiles decided not to disappoint and moved his his hips without holding back. He grabbed the makeshift rope that was dangling on his head. He pinned the older man's lower back with his hand and drove his hips harder.

Derek's mouth opened in pleasure as his ass was pounded in the hardest and best way possible that made him see stars. The wonderful experience sharpened his senses and gave him the sensation of being under the effects of hallucinogen. He swore he can see all the little details of the cars, trees and buildings that were passing by on the window despite of the rain. The natural scents of their bodies that mixed perfectly with the smell of sex that permeated inside of the car due to their wild coupling. The ambrosial taste of Stiles in his mouth that made him want for more. The sound of their moans of pleasure, the reverberating slaps of Stiles's balls while it hit his ass and the dirty squelching noise of the magnificent length while it was drilling his hole. And lastly, the feel of the weight of the younger man's cock inside of him that never failed to hit his most special place and stretched him further than what was possible. All of it and more were the things that broke him apart and made him whole.

"Change position," Peter instructed.

It took them a few seconds to fully understand what Peter told him to do. Stiles pulled Derek to an upright kneeling position and wrapped his arms around the pornstar's muscular chest. Derek began to touch himself when Stiles resumed his thrusts that were shorter and harder this time around.

Peter watched the spectacle in awe especially when Stiles put his nephew's hands to the rope. Derek looked confusingly at Stiles but grabbed them tightly. The younger man slowly lifted the bigger man's legs apart and thrusted up in that gaping hole. The new angle allowed the camera to record how that humongous rod managed to stretch Derek's anus in the most obscene way possible.

Derek was now moaning uncontrollably as he was fucked with wild abandon. He lied his head at the younger man's shoulder who was making him high. He almost screamed when Stiles's mouth licked the tattoo on his neck then tugged at the piercing on his nipple while the guy's other hand began to stroke his cock.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?! Don't touch Miguel," Peter shouted in annoyance. "And proceed to the next position."

Stiles mumbled an apology and withdrew his hands. He gently pulled out his dick then lie down on the floor. He watched the sexy pornstar held his pulsating dick and quickly took his whole length inside of him in one go. Stiles tried to stop his impending release as he watched how Derek's sweat trickled down sexily on the contours of his body especially on those eight-packed abs that were just begging to be licked. He bit his lower lip as his balls swelled bigger painfully that was caused by the inevitable orgasm that he was trying to stop. He wanted to curse Derek for his (surely unintentional) seduction.

Derek quickened his pace, grabbing on the rope harder as he used Stiles's member for his pleasure. He was drowning in ecstasy when Stiles rose to a sitting position that made it looked like that they were on a cowboy position. He wrapped his hands around the younger man's neck and as if on instinct, pulled him on a tongue-filled kiss.

Stiles was not expecting it but he reciprocated uncaring that Peter was telling them to stop. He lifted Derek off the floor and placed him on the crammed leather seat. He stared at the older man with pure admiration and swooped to give him another breathtaking kiss. He propelled his hips harder as his hands touched the soft hairs that covered the older man's torso. Derek guided his head to his brownish studded nipple and he suckled at it hungrily.

Derek groaned in pleasure when Stiles bit his nipple. When the younger man looked up and their eyes met, an electrifying sensation shocked his system that further intensified his desire. Stiles placed his legs on his shoulders and increased his pace. He never thought that being fucked was this good. He just took whatever the younger man gave him until his climax took him by surprise and he came untouched that never happened before even with Theo.

Stiles was surprised when Derek came between their bodies without even a hint that made the older man's hole tighter around his manhood. He cursed and closed his eyes as he came deeply inside of Derek. 

Derek just moaned softly as his semihard cock twitched a little when he was filled to the brim with Stiles's lukewarm load. Stiles didn't stop fucking him until the younger man became completely soft and finally pulled out his spent member. He closed his eyes as rivulets of semen gushed out from his slack opening. "That's..."

"Fucking awesome," Stiles finished then quickly gave Derek a smooch on the lips.

"You think? You two just ruined my fucking movie!" Peter exclaimed angrily. "I will surely have a hard time in editing this stuff."

"Shut-up Peter. That's the hottest thing I had ever seen," Erica joyously praised.

"Derek, meet me outside after you clean yourself. There's something that we need to talk about," Peter annoyingly said as he left.

"So Derek, how are you doing?" Stiles asked worriedly.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders and accepted the towel that Isaac handed to him. He secretly watched Stiles as he removed his sweat-soaked hoodie and wiped the sweat on his torso that looked lean and completely smooth saved for his treasure trail. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Stiles looked at Derek incredulously, hoping that the guy was really talking to him. "Are you talking to me?"

"No, I'm talking to your dick."

Stiles grinned wide because Derek's sarcasm was turning him on. It was weird but he was attracted to sarcastic people. "Kinda. Best fuck of my life."

"That's the only fuck that you ever had."

"Well Michael begs to disagree," Stiles said proudly.

"I thought you were a virgin," Derek uttered suspiciously. 

"I am."

"Then who is Michael?" Derek asked in confusion.

"Not he, it. It's a fleshlight. Michael's the English form of Miguel you know."

Derek rolled his eyes fondly at Stiles then wiped the drying cum that will be a bitch to remove later. 

"I can help," Stiles offered and without further ado, he took the towel from Derek's hand and gently wiped the whitish fluid that kept on coming out from the older man's swollen entrance. It was turning him on so he focused instead on tracing the lifelike details of the black wolf that was tattooed on his idol's back with fascination to distract himself. "It's beautiful."

Derek bit his lower lip to suppress his arousal and just decided to distract himself by talking to Stiles. "You clearly like tattoos. Do you want one?"

"Yeah. Maybe a triskelion like yours in the shape of a disk or something," Stiles murmured.

Derek just nodded because Stiles coincidentally picked his most valued mark. He got that tattoo in honor of the three things that he desired most: love, belongingness and adventure. "So Stiles, how's college?"

"It sucks. I'm actually thinking of shifting but of course on the right time. I wanted to be an FBI agent someday."

Derek stiffened upon hearing what Stiles had said. What they did earlier will surely ruin the younger man's chance in being accepted to FBI once PickupStraights released their video. The world is a harsh place for pornstars because not only they were forced sometimes by the directors to do something they didn't want, they were also treated like whores in the real world. He didn't want Stiles to experience that.

"I need to go out and talk to Peter. I'll come back later," Derek said as he quickly went out of the car to talk to Peter.

 

∆∆∆

"THE answer's still no Derek. You cannot pay the expenses that we spent to shoot this film. It's not for sale."

Derek glared at his uncle who was busy smoking a cigarette. "Tell me then. Is there any way to keep this video from being released on the site?"

"Derek, this is your bottoming debut. It maybe ended in disaster but this is gold. I just don't get it. Why are you acting like that? What is this all about? You know that there's no way that we will not release it unless..."

"Unless?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Unless we will release another video that will be your bottoming debut in place of this one."

"Peter I can't do that. I---"

"Take it or leave it."

"That's bullshit," someone commented from Derek's back. 

Derek looked back and saw Stiles that looked pissed and ready to punch anyone. "Are you eavesdropping on us?"

"Kinda but that's not the issue here Derek. You're being forced by this asshole to shoot another film against your will!"

"This is none of your business so back off," Peter threatened with a menacing glare.

"It's actually my business since I'm involved with the last video that should terminate his contract for good," Stiles explained.

Derek pulled Stiles a yard away from Peter so they can have a privacy. "Stiles just let me handle this please."

"No, this jerk who also happened to be your uncle is clearly trying to deceive you!" Stiles angrily blurted. "What I don't understand is why are you trying to stop Peter in releasing our video?"

Derek's jaws tensed in indecision. He was torn to tell the younger man the truth because admitting it was like saying that he cared for Stiles. He knew that it was his heart that was at risk in this case but he decided to stick with the truth. "Your future surely will be ruined if someone important see your video."

Stiles gawked at Derek in disbelief because why will the older man do that for him? They fucked of course but they were practically strangers. There was just one reason that he can think of. He smiled warmly at Derek then gently touched his stubbled jaw. "Thank you but let me handle this. Just trust me okay?"

Derek hesitantly nodded. He blushed when Stiles held his hand and pulled him to the spot where Peter was impatiently waiting.

"That will be Derek's final video and you can post it on the site if you want. I don't care," Stiles stated in a monotonous voice. He felt Derek flinched a little next to him but he squeezed his hand to reassure him. "There was just one little thing that I forgot to tell you."

"Just fucking say it so we can all call this a day and go home," Peter said annoyingly.

"Impatient much? I have a confession to make. Drumroll please," Stiles said excitedly and paused dramatically. "Bummer! There are no drums around unfortunately. Alright, I'll just say it. I'm just sixteen years old."

Derek stared at Stiles in shock who was still looking at his uncle with a smug smile. He glanced at Peter who was glaring daggers at Stiles.

"You're lying," Peter accused.

"I have here my ID if you want to see it. Wait a minute," Stiles said as he began to search for his wallet and flashed his student's driver license when he found it. "See?"

Peter's face paled when he studied the card and finally realized that the younger man was telling the truth. "Y-you!"

"So here's the deal. Tell the management that Derek did the scene but the copy got corrupted or was stolen in some way or something. I don't really care how you will explain it," Stiles explained. "Or you can release the film if you want. Just hope that whatever you will earn for our video will be sufficient enough for the lawsuit that my Dad will file in case he stumbled on my sex video. I have to warn you though that he's the head of FBI's Computer Division who religiously and regularly check my activities online."

"Let's just say that you're telling the truth about your Dad, Derek's the only one who was seen with you in the video. I will not be charged of anything."

"Really? You're the director of this movie right? You intimidated everyone including a hapless minor to participate in your movie. This is traumatizing!" Stiles exclaimed as if he was scandalized.

"You lying piece of shit!" Peter blurted out in rage. 

"Nope. I have witnesses to support my testimony," Stiles said excitedly. "You can come out guys."

Derek watched his three friends came forward from the dark and secluded area where they hid earlier. Erica and Isaac (who was recording the whole thing with his own videocamera) smiled at him while Boyd nodded as if telling him that they got his back no matter what.

"You ungrateful shits! I will tell this to the management. You're all fired!"

"No need. We're resigning and we already informed the management about it," Erica said in a matter-of-fact way.

"And Peter I'm going to keep the five hundred," Stiles smugly said. 

Peter didn't reply and walked out, leaving the four of them alone. They looked at each other then started to laugh for no apparent reason.

"So what now? Where the hell are we?" Isaac asked.

"We are still in the area where we picked up the kid," Boyd grumbled. "I just drove around while we're doing the shoot."

"Come on Boyd! Don't start calling me a kid," Stiles complained.

"You're a kid. I can't believe that I just had a sex with a highschool student," Derek sadly uttered.

"Who told you that I'm still in highschool? The only thing that I lied about is my age. I was accelerated thrice when I'm still in elementary and once in highschool and oops... there's another lie that I forgot to tell you."

"He's a pre-law student and part of the debate team. I knew him by his face since I'm always watching debates and let's say that I'm your biggest fan Stilinski," Erica said delightfully.

Stiles looked at the woman in shock. "Why did you keep it from Peter?"

"Well to be fair, I don't know your age. I just assumed that the only thing you lied about Carlito is your course," Erica explained nonchalantly. "Can we go inside of your dorm?"

"Be my guest. I got a lot of beers," Stiles said cheerfully as he attempted to grab Derek's hand but the older man evaded his touch.

"I need to follow Peter. Knowing him, he will think of something to expose that video one way or another," Derek explained worriedly, trying his best to avoid to look at Stiles's hurt expression.

"That's a shame. It's a good thing that I got this," Isaac said as he showed them the memory card on his hand that he took from the camera earlier.

"That's mine!" Stiles said possessively as he took the memory card from Isaac's hand. 

"Did the four of you plan all of this?" Derek asked unbelievably.

"To be fair, it's our Plan F that stands for 'Fuck You Peter'. Just in case things started go down to hell," Stiles explained defensively.

Derek rubbed his forehead in stress. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry on his current situation. "You better sure that you got a lot of beers in your place because I need to get drunk so bad."

 

∆∆∆

DEREK had his fifth bottle when the buzz started. He started to feel good and high when his body started to loosen up. He scanned the room and watched most of the students dancing around the room like drunken idiots (because maybe they were) while some were making out like Erica and Boyd. He tried to look for Isaac but remembered that a girl Allison picked him up earlier. It was a celebratory party held for Stiles and the debate team for winning regionals. 

Speaking of Stiles, the guy was busy on his task as the party's DJ. He stared at the guy who was holding a headphone on his ear while his other hand was busy adjusting the knobs and dials of the music player. Derek's body flushed in arousal when he remembered how awesome those long and dexterous fingers were especially in searching for his prostate.

"Miguel? Is that really you? Yes, it's you," someone almost squealed in delight.

Derek ignored the speaker but the guy was persistent and had the nerve to sit next to him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I know you're Miguel. I'm a huge fan of your works. I---"

"Danny leave my boyfriend alone," Stiles said coldly at Danny who just ignored him.

"Like what I'm saying, I love watching your videos---"

"Can we go in your room Stiles? The noise here is starting to irate me," Derek grumbled as he pulled down Stiles to sit on his lap.

Stiles didn't waste his time and quickly shoved his tongue in Derek's mouth. They kissed noisily until Danny decided to leave them alone. "So are we dating now or what?"

"Yes but we will not have sex until you're eighteen," Derek decided.

Stiles's jaw almost dropped on the ground in shock. "T-that's unfair! Normal couples have sex all the time. I'm going to die of sex deprivation in one month!"

Derek snorted and nuzzled the side of Stiles's neck. "You smell good."

"Nope. I'm all sweaty and gross and will die of sex deprivation in one minute."

"Where do you want your first tattoo?" Derek asked instead, completely ignoring what Stiles just said.

"On the top of my right hand and let me tell you that once it was done, my bucket list is done."

Derek looked surprisingly at Stiles's grinning face. "Bucket list?"

"Yes. It's like a list of things that you---"

"I know what a bucket list is Stiles. What I'm trying to say is getting a tattoo is included in your bucket list? I don't know it's too easy. A bucket list should include things that is hard to accomplish, isn't it? Like skydiving or climbing on the top of Mount Everest."

"First off, the tattoo that I want is not just that simple. It should be you that has to do it or else it will not count and for your information, bucket list should include the things that will give you the ultimate happiness dummy."

Derek looked at Stiles confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I will give you an example. I have a total of seven things that I wanted to accomplish. The first on my list is to kiss you; then lick your tattoo; receive a blowjob from you; eat your ass; then fuck it so hard until you forgot your name though I'm not sure if am I able to accomplished that one; make you my boyfriend; and finally to get my first tattoo from you."

"I can't believe that your bucket list is all about me," Derek said in disbelief. 

"Well what can I say, you're my happiness Derek," Stiles genuinely confessed. 

"You're so corny," Derek uttered but deep inside, he was buzzing with joy.

"Shut up," Stiles said shyly and pulled the older man in another session of intimate kiss.

Derek felt like his heart swelled twice of its original size. He closed his eyes in satisfying happiness that he never felt for a while. It was funny that he found love, belongingness and adventure in a sixteen year old kid of all people but he guessed life works in mysterious ways and who would have thought that he will finish his bucket list before he even thought that it existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so inlove with a tattooed Derek!!!
> 
> Please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will surely appreciate it a lot.


End file.
